Azrakel, The Dark Warrior
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Prophets of the Dark Side, The Fringe Discovered by Emperor Palpatine, Azrakel is spirited away to a secret facility and used as a test subject in the Emperor's Dark Side experiments. Session after session, Palpatine exposes the young man to The Dark Side of The Force, hoping to mold him into a warrior to serve his will. After several years with no real results, Palpatine abandons his work, leaving Azrakel to die in the facility. Although the Emperor sees no point to continuing the experiments, Kadann, the Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side, sees something in Azrakel that Palpatine does not and nurses the subject back to health. Azrakel's mind is wiped clean by the experiments, giving Kadann the perfect opportunity to create an apprentice of his own. After mending Azrakel's mind, Kadann teaches his new pupil to hate the Emperor for what he did to him and, in turn, hate his servant Darth Vader. As time goes on, Azrakel grows to hate Kadann as well, and he cuts himself off from The Prophets of the Dark Side some time before Palpatine's death. Azrakel hides himself and his dark powers from the galaxy at large by staying away from The Core Worlds. He becomes a mercenary, which proves to be a lucrative career as well as a means to vent his hostility. He gives no quarter, cutting down his targets with a level of zeal that concerns even his most coldblooded employers. Azrakel, The Dark Warrior Encounters From the end of The Rebellion Era to the early days of The New Jedi Order Era, Azrakel operates mostly in The Outer Rim Territories, The Corporate Sector, and even Wild Space as a ruthless mercenary. He can be a dangerous enemy, working as a hired henchman for a powerful crime lord, or even as the primary antagonist bent on the destruction of The Jedi Order before it has time to rebuild after the fall of the Empire. Azrakel, The Dark Warrior Statistics (CL 6) Medium Human Jedi 6 Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 9 Initiative: '''+9; '''Senses: Perception: +4 Languages: 'Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 17), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 18; 'Block Hit Points: 68, Damage Threshold: 19 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +9 (2d8+7) Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +4 (2d8+7) and Double-Bladed Lightsaber +4 (2d8+7) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +7 (3d6+3) Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+8 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike Special Actions: Clear Mind Force Power Suite (Use the Force +9): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Rebuke, Vital Transfer Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 13, Constitution 14, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 12 'Talents: Block, Clear Mind, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Armor Proficiency (Light), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: '''Acrobatics +9, Initiative +9, Use the Force +9 '''Possessions: Combat Jumpsuit (+4 Reflex), Double-Bladed Lightsaber, Blaster Pistol Category:Humans